


All I'm thinking about (is you)

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Some things are meant to be [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Angst, Boys In Love, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Including a character who hasn't even met Cas, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean's POV of Take my hand (take my whole life too).Dean hears something he wasn't supposed to and it leads him to finding what he truly feels.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character
Series: Some things are meant to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic although it can be helpful to read Take my hand (take my whole life too). Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Dean turned, shooting the last werewolf, but not before it got him, tearing a large gash across his stomach. Dean fumbled for his phone, he needed to call Sam, Cas, anyone. Shit, he left it in the car. Dean tried to calculate how much time he had while pressing on his wound, but his thinking was getting slow. The last thing he remembered was praying for Cas to come.

*

Dean came in and out of consciousness, hearing sirens and voices before the sweet release of the blackness took him away.

*

He woke up for good in a hospital bed, safe, but something told him to keep his eyes closed. He heard a voice, the deep, gravelly voice of his friend, Cas.

“I love you, more than a friend, more than a brother. More than I ever loved Heaven or God. I knew it was my destiny to fall for you but those were words and I didn't know how it would feel. You changed my life and I used to think you destroyed it but now I realize you built it. I love you Dean, but it's okay if you never love me back because at least you'll be in my life.” Dean heard a sigh and footsteps walking away before the door closed.

Cas loved him? His first thought was why, he knew how much of a screwup he was, all the bad things he'd done. But Dean followed the voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Bobby and focused on his second thought. Cas loves him. But Cas is his friend, his brother! And Cas was a guy. Angels have no gender, only their vessels do, his mind helpfully supplied. Nope, not going there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean holes himself in his room to avoid Cas.

Dean was released the next day and was told to come back in 10 days to get his stitches removed.

Sam, of course, gave Dean his own instructions, banning him from hunting for the next 2 weeks.

“Come on, Sammy, I'm fine.” Dean whined as they got into the Impala. 

“No, you're not. You had a giant gash in your stomach. You could've died!” Sam pointed out.

“At least let me drive!”

“No.”

*

Dean hated being confined in the bunker. He spent most of his days in his room, only going out for food, and then avoiding Cas. He wasn't quite ready to face Cas.

Dean spent his time researching what Cas had said, about a destiny. He found an obscure website written by a guy, probably a hunter, who had found a book on angels. Turned out they were assigned a prophecy at creation that would undoubtedly come true. So at least Dean knew Cas wasn't lying.

Dean went on an excursion to the kitchen and found Castiel at the table.

“Cas!” Dean started to back out of the room. “Uh-I just remembered that I needed something from my room.” Dean lied.

“Dean, wait!” 

“Yeah?” Dean sighed.

“Sit down, we need to talk.”

“Okay, but I'm gonna need a drink, I'm way too sober for this.”

“It's three in the afternoon!”

Dean waved him off as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he'd gotten drunk at way earlier times.

“Okay, go.” Dean said once he sat down.

“You've been avoiding me, Dean and I would like to know why.” Dean just stared at the table. A mantra of shitshitshit filled his head. “Are you mad at me?”

Dean let out an empty laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“You avoid me when you're mad at me. And if it's not that I would like to know what it is. You're-”

“Cas, it's not about you, well at least it's not really your fault. It's fate being a bitch. And me just being uncomfortable. I mean, you're like a brother.”

“What?”

“I heard you. At the hospital. I heard you saying that you-that you love me.” Dean choked out. Cas’ face went deathly pale.

“Dean, I-”

“I'm going for a drive.” Dean stormed out of the kitchen. Deep down he knew this would happen at some point and that he would have to confront it eventually but for now he was going to get unbelievably drunk and hopefully laid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a bar!

Dean drove around aimlessly for awhile before finding a bar. Dean swaggered in and immediately went to the counter.

“Scotch, neat, the good stuff.” He said to the bartender, who any other time he would have hit on but he wasn't feeling it. He took a swing, choosing to savor it. He wanted to get really drunk but he didn’t have much cash and didn’t want to hustle pool.

As Dean sat at the bar, multiple hot women came up to him and he turned them all down. If Sam was with him, he would have asked Dean if he was feeling alright.

“Hey.” Dean turned to the dark haired woman who plopped down next to him. Her bright blues eyes made him not just ignore her.

“Hello.”

“Rough night?”

“How did you know?”

“You have that, ‘I just need to forget everything’ look in your eyes. I’ve worn it myself a few times.” 

“What’s your name?” Dean asked.

“Adalie.”

“Interesting. I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean. Now, what do you need to forget?” Adalie asked.

“I heard something I shouldn't have and it's messed up my relationship with my best friend.”

“Well that's a good reason to drink. Cheers.” 

Dean and Adalie talked for who knows how long. Probably the longest Dean had talked to a woman in a bar for a long time. Eventually, as they started to get drunker, their conversation became more flirty and Dean invited Adalia to his car.

There they were, making out like horny teenagers. Dean pulled back a little for air, staring into blue eyes, and let out a breathy moan of “Cas.” Shit, did he just say that? 

“Mind telling me who Cas is?” Adalia scooted back from him with her arms crossed.

“Uh-my, my best friend.”

“The one who you fucked up with?”

“Yeah. I kinda heard him saying that he loved me and started avoiding him. When he confronted me, I freaked out.”

“I- He's like a brother to me!” But maybe Dean didn't have the best example for a normal sibling relationship (not like that, no matter what the “Supernatural” fans say), Dean just associated whoever he was really close to as family. But when he thought about how happy he was whenever he was around Cas, how his heart skipped a little when he walked into the room, it became clear. “Shit, I do love him.”

“Well, go get him!” Adalia encouraged.

“I'm really sorry for wasting your night.” Dean knew it was shitty to confess his love to someone else during a make out session.

“There will be other nights.” Adalia climbed out of the car. “Besides, how often do you get to help someone realize their gay love to their best friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions happen.

Dean got back to the bunker as quickly as possible, not before sobering up though, of course.

“Dean, where have you been! You stay in your room for weeks then all of a sudden your gone and Cas looks like a mess.” Sam confronted Dean as soon as he walked in.

“Look, I fucked something up and now I have to fix it. Where's Cas?”

“In his room probably.”

Dean said a hurried thanks before rushing out of the room.

Dean knocked on the door of Cas’ room.

“Co-Come in.” G-Chuck Cas’ voice sounded wrecked.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said softly. Cas couldn’t even meet his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas started but then Dean interrupted him.

“Cas, I want to apologize. I reacted very badly to, you know. And I, well, I went to a bar and I was hoping to get laid, but I just couldn’t. I mean girls would come up to me, but, um, for some reason I didn’t like any of them. I mean they were hot, like really hot.” Dean coughed. “Uh, anyway, I finally saw this girl I liked. She had dark hair and these really blue eyes, then I realized she looked like you.” Dean looked to the floor and took a deep breath. “I guess I’m trying to tell you that I love you too.”

Cas wasn't saying anything, he just sat there. “Right, I guess I should just go.”

Dean turned to leave but Cas pounced, there is no better word for it, on him and kissed him deeply. Dean wondered vaguely if Cas knew his hand was right where he had left his mark when he pulled Dean’s ass out of Hell.

All of a sudden the door burst open. Cas and Dean jumped apart like horny teenagers caught by their mom.

“Sam was right! You do love each other!” Jack shouted. Then he ran back down the hallway.

Dean and Cas followed him to the library, where Sam was standing smugly, Jack beside him. Dean was going to kill both of them.

“I knew Cas loved you.”

“Of course, it was my destiny assigned to me.” Dean still found that trippy.

“Wait, angels have destinies? You have to tell me about them.” Sam, ever the scholar, said.

“Okay.” Cas responded.

“But first, who kissed who?”

“I kissed Dean.” Dean smacked Cas, he definitely needed to teach the angel that there was such a thing as too much information.

Sam cheered. “Gabe owes me twenty bucks! I’ve got to tell him and Charlie. We’ve been shipping you for years.”

“You bitch.” Dean shouted before rushing at Sam who quickly ran out of the room, Dean following close behind.

“Jerk.” Sam shouted behind him.

Despite Sam’s freakishly long legs, Dean managed to catch up with him and tackled him.

“You know, I'm really glad you finally told each other. You deserve to be happy.” Dean loosed his grip for a moment and Sam flipped them over. “And I deserve twenty bucks.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, bitch.”

Sam chuckled. “Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
